She
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: Ikebukuro. Her old home has once again become her new. Her connection with Shizuo goes way back. This advantage may be that one thing that shows her the darker side of her hometown.
1. New Girl Moved On The Block

Picking up hot girls is just too easy for me. I believe that's why they've been playing hard to get lately. The girls of Raira academy are alright but the older the better. I saw a cougar the other day give me the most flirtatious look ever! Mikado thinks otherwise but that's because he's no good in reading facial expressions.

There's this new hot chick in town. Surprisingly she's a childhood friend of Shizuo's. I heard they went to school together since elementary but parted ways at the beginning of high school. Her parents sent her to a more prestigious school then Raira academy to make something big of herself. So why would she want to come back to Ikebukuro? Perhaps the quiet life wasn't doing so well for her.

Her name is Miu Kimishima. She has the most beautiful eyes in Ikebukuro considering nobody really has Iris blue eyes. Her hair stands out a little as well. She has straight,cream colored,back length hair but it's natural! She has a bust of Anri proportions, maybe even a little bigger! She's just an angel. She's certainly caught my attention! I don't think I am the only one exactly...

"Is she really as cute as you say?" Mikado asked me out of curiosity.

"Yeah! If I had to vote, I'd say she's the goddess of Ikebukuro. She looks so different as to other females around here." I explained excitedly.

"Is that so?"

I recognized that smooth yet feared voice. It couldn't be...that scheming man named Izaya Orihara. Thanks to him, Saki was in the hospital. I don't want him around to put more people in an unfortunate predicament.

"What's wrong, Masaomi? Missed me?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey..." I uncomfortably responded.

"What is it you were saying about that newcomer?"

"Why do you even care? She's Shizuo's friend, not yours."

"Like you, I like to be aware of my surroundings." he coolly stated while hunching his shoulders. Mikado and I exchanged a glance.

"Izaya! You're in Ikebukuro...AGAIN!" an angry voice rang out. This would obviously be Shizuo.

"Perfect timing." I stated.

Shizuo cracked his knuckles while walking toward us. By his side was the new girl. My heart swooned.

"Shizu-chan, you're here earlier then expected. I see you have company." Izaya's eyes fixated on the gorgeous woman. Shizuo's shades glistened then he sprinted toward his arch nemesis.

"Gotta run!" Izaya called out. He ran right toward Shizuo and jumped over his shoulders!

Izaya was long gone along with Shizuo chasing him. Now here was I, Mikado and the goddess that is Miu.

"Hello beautiful." I greeted. She seemed dazed. I don't even think she heard me! She was looking out in the distance. To be honest, I think she's suddenly alert of her surroundings. My guess is because when Izaya ran toward them, he had made a chilling eye connection with her.

"Aw don't mind him. That's just Izaya Orihara. He's a bit of a troll." I stated to her. She looked to me for a moment and nodded.

"But if you ever have any troubles, you can always hit me up." I tried not to smile while saying this. Mikado was obviously embarrassed by me but I didn't care. I was to get Miu's number today.

"Thanks for the offer but, Shizuo is more of my tour guide." she had softly spoken.

"R-right." When I returned home to my apartment, I wept. :(


	2. Potential Set Up

I had received a message from Izaya telling me a woman was in need of assistance. I "saddled" up and took off. I was already suspicious since this has happened before. Izaya had arranged the kidnapping of a young suicidal teenage girl. I had to go free her by beating up the paid kidnappers. I'm guessing it's another trap for some unsuspecting internet victim. I rode so fast that Ikebukuro's nighttime inhabitants would turn there heads just to try and get a glimpse. Most of them probably thought they were hallucinating because they were drunk.

Much time hadn't passed as I made it to my destination hastily. It was the back alleyway behind the old bar Shizuo used to work at. I observed from afar to see it wasn't a feeble internet user. It was the new girl! But as I had said, it looked like another arranged kidnapping that seems to be going horribly wrong...for the kidnappers. Miu seemed to have a whip attached to her side, she had pulled it off and yanked the handgun out of one of the kidnappers hands. She grabbed hold of his ammunition pointing it at him and his lackeys shaking. I could tell she was not a girl meant for violence. I waited, assuming she didn't need my help but, I noticed the kidnappers were laughing with this gun pointing at them. Turns out, it's a real gun but it's not loaded. This caused the kidnappers to lunge at her. That's when I decided to proceed forth.

I drove off the top of the bridge sending me flying toward the scene. The noise was loud. The villains turned their heads frightened.

"It's the headless rider!" a somewhat chubby man yelled. I didn't feel like hurting these lowlifes like the others. When I landed, I just stayed in position waiting for Ms. Miu to get on. Fear took over this young woman as she asked herself if she should get on. I pulled out my phone and proceeded to type. She stared curiously.

"I'm here to help. Please trust me." she read the message very briefly and hopped on the back.

"Thank you stranger." she had softly whispered to me almost out of breath. After her words, I took off like a fleeting dream. Leaving behind the kidnappers in awe and fright.

Not a word was said while I drove. I wasn't too sure where to even take this woman but I made a guess judged from her background. I believed taking her to Shizuo was an order. I dropped her off a couple feet away from his apartment. Before she walked away from me, she stared. I was technically staring back. I began to type. She stood in silence and turned as she heard a door open. Shizuo had opened his apartment door letting Tom exit.

"S-Shizuo!" she yelled an took off into a little sprint. The man looked startled to see her especially when she threw her arms around him into an embrace.

"What are you doing here on this side of town? Especially alone!" Shizuo rose his voice.

"You sent a message to me telling me to pick you up sushi. So I went and some elderly man asked for my assistance to find his spare dentures by a bar. Then...these men threatened me at gunpoint and-" she was cut off.

"What! I didn't ask for sushi, in fact my phone is off." Shizuo explained.

"What?"

"I'll get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do!" Shizuo yelled.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you escape those thugs?" Tom had asked her. Miu turned and pointed in my direction. Shizuo and I nodded to each other and then, I roared off into the night.


	3. Childhood Friends

As soon as I saw Shizuo show up at his apartment door, I felt instantly safe. That's why I ran to him. The embrace was unintentional but I was too afraid to care. After that mysterious black rider had took off, Shizuo took me inside his apartment. When he asked me to re-account my story, I did. He got very angry all over again. He was just as confused as I was. Who sent me the message if it wasn't Shizuo? As much as I would love to find out, I also just wanted to pretend this never happened. Shizuo has always made me uncomfortable when he's angry.

"All that matters is that I'm fine. Is it possible we can just let this go? You're scaring me." I pleaded.

"No. I'm going to get to the bottom of this tonight. You stay here with the doors locked until I come back!" Shizuo had commanded.

"As you wish. What am I to do here while I wait for you?" I asked in failure.

"Shower. You smell like sushi. Besides it'll make you feel better."

"I don't have the proper items necessary for showering here."

"For crying out loud woman." he sounded exasperated as he walked to his bedroom. I waited and looked around his simple apartment. He obviously wasn't one for decor.

"Here!" he yelled throwing down a white dress shirt. "Wear this."

"Well that's very kind of you but...as you can see, I don't have underwear."

"Then don't wear any. You'll have to remain this way until I can get you home." he enforced.

"U-understood." Shizuo walked to the door and opened it.

"Tom will come by to check on you in an hour. But if you need me sooner, I've just turned my phone on and I have it with me. I assure you it's me this time."

"I understand. Please be careful. This is a rough city."

"I know. I lived here all my life." He said with a smirk. With that, he walked out.

As soon as Shizuo was gone, I locked the door. I felt somewhat safe. I decided a nice shower would keep my mind off of things. I began to undress on my way to his bathroom. I removed my over shirt, then my undershirt. I guess I got careless and left a trail of clothes to his bathroom door. By the time I got there, I was completely naked. I turned the shower on and hopped in. The warm water felt amazing right now. The long streams of water flowing from my shoulders to my breast all the way down my legs was a wondrous feeling. So warm and nice to the touch. All of the sudden my mind was set on Shizuo. I quickly changed my thought process for I suddenly felt "turned on" so to speak. I then began the washing process so I could quickly get out the shower.

I exited and walked my naked body fresh out the shower to his bedroom. It was a little chilly but soon I would be dressed. I began to slowly dry off as I wondered about the mysterious motorcyclist. How did she even know I was there? It's as if she knew what was going on. And if not her...someone did.

I put Shizuo's dress shirt on and began to button it up. His manly scent filled my nose. This wasn't the scent I had always associated with him when growing up. It was the smell of bad hospital food I had imagined. He used to hospitalized often. It made me worry, especially when I had departed before freshman year. I had no idea how he would be while I was away. Now that I'm back, I've realized he's doing fairly well. Except I've heard, he had a really difficult time keeping a job. I smile to myself thinking of the man that he's become.

The shirt was buttoned on but I looked so...suggestive. The shirt wasn't as long as I would like it to be. My front was barely covered and my butt was halfway covered! I decided I didn't want to walk around like this so I turned Shizuo's lights off and got in his bed. I was ready to sleep.


	4. Infiltration

_ Shizu-chan is much dumber then I thought..._I thought to myself as I watched him leave his apartment. You would think he would already know that it was I that hacked his phone to lure his little friend out. It also breaks my heart to see that Shizu-chan would leave that defenseless woman all by herself in his apartment. She mustn't mean that much to him.

I began to make my way down the metal fire escape ladder until I reached the second floor. I strutted over to the door and gently turned the knob.

"Wow. She certainly planned this out well. A locked door." I sarcastically said to myself. I went around back to the bedroom window. I knew she wouldn't be in his room so I undid the screen on the window and opened the blinds wide open. I put the screen back on and went off to turn the outside lights off. I found the metal power box and oiled the rusted bolts with my own blessed saliva. This way, the box didn't creak when I opened it. I proceeded to shutting off all the outside lights near Shizu-chan's bedroom window. Now everything was complete.

I returned to the window and played the waiting game. I was absolutely still and not a single breath could be heard. The turned off lights made it impossible for Ms. Kimishima to see me. I was incognitio. Then there she was. She had walked into Shizu-chan's room with a naked body fresh out the shower. Even I myself was a little surprised by this. I remained with my intentions the same.

She began to dry up. I could just look at her in this instance and tell you what her "assets" are in more ways then one. She's an intelligent, angel that came back to Ikebukuro to catch up with an old friend. (Being Shizu-chan.)But like any other good girl, she's starting to fall into something (I won't say love.) with a supposed bad boy, thus being Shizuo Heiwajima.

I thought this woman would be more interesting then other humans. Sadly I was proven wrong. Yet, there's just something about her. I'm not sure what it is but I find myself obsessed with this one human. Maybe the thing that's so special about her is the way she feels for that fired bartender. It makes me want to strip her away from him.

I snapped out of the real world and into my world and noticed the girl was dressed with nothing but a white dress shirt. She was hopping into Shizu-chan's bed basically naked and I assumed she was going to sleep. I stared and stared at her probably burning holes into her. (Like she didn't already have enough.) Eventually a very light snore could be heard. Though she was sleep, I still stared at her through the dark. I found myself smirking, and even drawing closer to the window. I helped myself in...


	5. Checking Up

I was supposed to drop by and see how Shizuo's girl was doing (He pretends to dislike this name for her.) with in an hour. I hadn't set off to go to his apartment until the time I was supposed to already be there. As I was driving there, I do believe I saw Shizuo hassling people by that bar he used to work at. I could only sigh. Since he was resorting to somewhat violent means, I knew he was very angry about the whole situation that happened earlier. Someone had used his name as a means of attempting to get his girl hurt. I don't think violence will help him get his answers faster.

I pulled up into the parking lot behind the apartments. It seemed unusually dark back here today. I observed my surroundings and realized the back lights were all off. That would have caused Shizuo to break into his own apartment out of suspicion that something was wrong. I remained chill because those lights don't have to be on everyday. It's saving energy and money.

I made my way to the stairs and went up to the second floor. I had already acquired one of Shizuo's keys to get inside. That is why I'm checking on her. I slowly opened it up in hopes that I wouldn't frighten the girl. I looked around and she wasn't even visible. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me very gently. I stood in silence and heard what appeared to be heavy breathing as I noticed a trail of female clothes that led to Shizuo's bathroom. _That doesn't sound too good..._I thought. I suavely made my way to the bathroom and peeked in. Not a soul. So I turned around and went to his bedroom where I heard the breathing. I hesitated to turn his light on in fear that I would see something I didn't need to. When the light illuminated throughout the room I saw her. She looked a little dazed and sweaty as if she had seen something.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked concerned.

"M-Mr. Tanaka."

"No need for formalities. I'm not here for your money."

"I suppose it was all a dream. I just had really rough nightmare."

"Want to...tell me about it?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." she replied. "Where's Shizuo?"

"I saw him by the bar near Simon's sushi." I rubbed the back of my head as I answered.

"Will he be back anytime soon?" she seemed to genuinely want him back.

"I'm not so sure. Want me to call him up for you?"

"You'd do that? Thanks Tom!" relief spread across her face. That bad dream must have really shook her up. As I watched her, I pulled out my cell and called upon Shizuo.


	6. Shizuo to the Rescue!

I had just beaten some guy into a coma. I had learned he was with the little get up earlier. He wouldn't give me specifics and that is why I beat his ass. My only lead was now knocked out. I became angry because I didn't mean to knock him unconscious. Before I was to throw a vending machine, my phone rang. I assumed it was Miu until I saw the caller ID. I figured something bad must have happened so I answered quickly.

"Talk to me." I answered.

"It's about your girl."

"What is it? Is she alright?" I interrogated with too much concern in my voice.

"I believe so. She really wants you home. " Tom had explained.

"I haven't found out a damn thing. I'm not ready to come back."

"Oh wait. She's not alright. She's crying." Tom informed me.

"What!" I almost crushed my phone. "Crying?"

"Yeah. You should probab-" I cut Tom off with a sigh.

"I'm on my way right now. Don't leave."

"If you say so pal." he hung up and I took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sorry for updating so late and making it so short. There really wasn't much I could have done with this Chapter. I hope you guys like the story so far. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	7. Just How Lusty

That seemed unusually real for a dream. I felt everything. The touch of his skin. His breath on my neck. His smooth voice in my ear. Surely this wasn't a dream but, I had to keep it as so. I wasn't going to let Mr. Tanaka be aware of this and especially not Shizuo. I say this for it was that man. That man Shizuo had chased down days ago. I believe his name was Izaya. It was very short lived as well. Dreams don't tend to be so short. I looked to the window and began to relive that moment.

I had awoken halfway for I had felt little movement on the bed. I was believing it to be Shizuo about to call my name to attempt to wake me up any moment now. I waited but there was no voice but more movement. I then turned to look up to find that man hovering over me up on his hands and knees. I blinked a couple of times to see if the image would fade. It did nothing but stay. I tried to sit up but the man put one finger to my lips which somehow signified to me to stay down. I was beginning to realize this might be reality.

"That's a good girl." he had whispered in my ear. A chill went down my spine. He removed his finger from my lips.

"W-who are you?" I whispered nervously.

"Just a man who loves human beings." he whispered back. He was so close to my ear, I could feel him breathing on my neck. I clenched my eyes shut for a moment hoping he'd disappear and I'd wake up.

"I bet you think you're dreaming of me." he coolly stated. I opened my eyes back up and saw him pull his face a further distance from mine.

"I beg to differ. This is more then just a dream isn't it Miu?" I was surprised he knew my name! Now I was officially frightened.

"It's a fantasy." As he said he that, he rested his right hand on my right breast and slid it down to my thigh. I couldn't help myself. I gave a little moan. He leaned back in to my ear and whispered.

"There you go proving my point." I gave a tiny blush and looked to the side panicking. I was beginning to breathe hard.

"What's that breathing for? I haven't even done anything." he teased with a smirk.

"Please leave." I managed to say through heavy breaths. He chuckled and then heard the front door open.

"Thank you for proving just how lusty human beings can get. Even the most innocent." he was saying as he proceeded off the bed.

"Perhaps another time." with that he suddenly disappeared out the window.

I didn't realize it until I came back into reality that I was crying. My cheeks were wet and my vision was blurred. I looked to Tom who was still on the phone with Shizuo inspecting the room. Since I was feeling such a degree of emotion, I knew it was no dream.


	8. King and Queen

That hotheaded bodyguard will never learn his lesson. I'm still tapped into to his phone. For this simple reason I was able to hear his phone call on my own phone. I snickered at it. It's pathetic to hear that he still doesn't suspect me. Doesn't he wonder in the least why someone would want to get at Ms. Kimishima? It obviously has to be to get at him. And so I ask, who is someone who would actually want to get at him? That's an easy one. Me. That idiot should realize this stuff. I walked into my apartment complex to see Namie cleaning up her area.

"Did I say your job was done today?" I interrogated.

"No you did not. I am grown woman and can leave whenever I see fits."

"No. I say when you can leave whenever I see fits. I give the paychecks." she scowled and sat back down.

"What more do you want?" she asked with an attitude.

"That's the thing. Nothing." She looked infuriated. I was proud. She tapped her finger upon her desk as she watched me turn my computer on.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Since when were you interested in my whereabouts? Shouldn't you be wondering about Seiji?"

"Leave him out of this! I'm just curious for a change. I smell a woman's sweat." I turned my chair a little to look to her then back to my PC. "So I'm right?" she pressed on.

"You're dismissed for the night."

"O-okay. That's all I wanted to hear anyway." she rose and walked out of my apartment. I looked to my chess board and slowly made my way over there. I looked at to the white queen and king and envisioned Shizuo and Miu. On the other end, I envisioned the black king as me. The black queen was non-existent for she didn't represent anyone. I knocked her off the board. There the black king stood alone.


	9. Shizuo the Comforter

I had finally made it to my apartment and ran up the stairs to the second floor where my place resided. I hastily came inside and saw Tom standing outside of my room's doorway. His arms were crossed and he nodded his head to my bedroom. I composed myself and slowly took my shades off. I proceeded in. Miu was standing with her back to me looking out the window. My shirt wasn't doing a great job of covering her.

"Hey. You okay?" I calmly asked. Miu slowly turned and the whites of her eyes were somewhat red. "You look like a mess."

"Oh Shizuo...I'm glad you're back." she had stated as her eyes started to water. She outstretched her arms and fell into me with an embrace.

"We need to lay you down. You've had a rough day." I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I sat upon the bed and layed her down next to me. She had tears streaming down her face while I awkwardly patted her back. She was resting her head on my shoulder. I wasn't exactly good in comforting people. It's never been apart of my life before.

"Hey. Stop those tears. Puffy eyes are not very ladylike." I heard her giggle and I growled. "Shut up!"

I had asked her what was wrong and all she told me was she had a really bad dream. I didn't pursue any further than that. I didn't want her to have to relive whatever it was. She seemed to thank me for this by snuggling up to me. I felt really strange. My personal space was lost.

"You're not to leave again tonight are you?" she asked me through a yawn. I really wanted to say yes but what came out was...

"No. I'll stay by you for the rest of the night."

"That's exactly what my papa used to say to me when I would have bad dreams."

"Oh really?" Before you knew it, I and her just spoke of what memories we did have together. It was a walk down memory lane. The memory I remember most was when she had found out about my super human strength. I was twelve then. I was actually a little scared that I would lose her.


	10. Monster

I wasn't exactly sure why at first, but I had butterflies in my stomach. It was normal for Miu to come over to my house and eat dinner with us. Yet, today would be majorly different. My parents weren't going to be here. They were off to the movies and decided to leave me as the host for our house. I was never a host before. Miu had always felt like family when she would eat with me and everybody. Suddenly, now that it was just us and Kasuka, I was nervous as hell. I'm starting to think I wanted to impress her that day.

"When is Miu coming?" Kasuka had asked me.

"She'll be here any minute now and the pizza isn't here." I was becoming agitated.

"Are you getting upset over pizza?"

"Of course not." I had tried to say with a straight face. My fist was beginning to ball up so, I quickly grabbed a stress ball to squeeze on. I heard the doorbell ring a moment later and I squeezed the stress ball too hard. It became unable to inflate itself again.

"Door." Kasuka obviously pointed out.

I regained my composure and went to the door. I opened it without thinking as to who it was. Thankfully it was only the pizza man. He had brought one box of cheese pizza. I remember feeling very grown when I handed him the cash. Once he left, I closed the door and took the pizza to the dinner table.

"May I eat?" Kasuka inquired.

"No. Mom and Dad like for us to have everyone at the table before we eat."

"What if Miu doesn't want to come for dinner anymore?"

"She would call!"

The waiting began. I and Kasuka sat at the table with our stomachs rumbling. It seemed mine was more violent. I had to glare at my little brother a couple times for I had saw his little hand attempting to infiltrate the pizza box. A whole 15 minutes passed before I had heard a soft knock at the door. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Miu in a maroon dress. I had never seen her in that color before. When I think of it now, she looked very nice for a ten year old.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Shizzy." she had apologized.

"No apology necessary. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't abandon my hero." as she stated that, it hit me. She was one of the only people left in my life at this time. Everyone else had become frightened of me or I had unintentionally hurt them. I was a monster and yet, here this girl was. She had no idea of what hidden strengths I had. I wanted to keep it that way.

"Your hero? I think I like the sound of that." as I said this, I grabbed her younger hand of two years and lead her in the house.

The three of us took a seat at the table. Usually we would have grabbed our own slices but today, as host, I served the slices. Once the food was served, we began to chat and eat.

"Seems we'll have extra time after dinner today." Kasuka munched.

"Well, yeah I guess."

"We should go to the park. You're old enough to supervise me."

"That sounds like a good idea Kasuka." Miu had giggled.

"Aren't you beginning to become too old for the park?" I asked Miu.

"I never said I was going to play there!"

"Yeah yeah. You're still just a kid."

"Like you're any different." as Miu said this she wiped a string of cheese on my nose.

"Hey!" I growled although she had already walked off to wash her hands clean.

Everyone was stuffed so the park actually did sound like a good idea. When we arrived, Kasuka went to his usual spot. He wasn't going to work his food off by just sitting under a tree observing bugs. I told him this but he didn't even seem to hear me. Miu had went over to the swing just to sit on it. At least that's how it appeared.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing you'd like."

"Of course not. I hate pretty much everything you do."

"You're quite the jerk. I'm star gazing! " Miu had stated with a smile.

"I'm just being honest. Everything is about science with you. That's boring."

"Science helps us adapt for survival. Without it, you'd probably still be in the hospital right now. Advanced medical care comes from advanced science. So Shizzy, why is it that you're hospitalized often?"

"It's complicated." was all I had said before I walked off to Kasuka.

It was late and my parents had drove to the park to see if we wanted a ride home. Kasuka had accepted the ride. I wanted to walk Miu home. Once my parents and Kasuka took off,so did I. We headed off to Miu's house.

"Why wouldn't you just get a ride?"

"I need to walk off the pizza."

"Yeah! Me too." we continued to walk in silence. This didn't last long for the noiseless environment was pierced with Miu's soft voice. The sound of her singing sent chills down my spine but not for it was bad, but for it was ominous. Captivating indeed but somehow seemed misplaced.

She sang her heart out for what seemed to be three minutes. As she was approaching the end of the song, laughter interrupted her finish. We stood in place and I shifted my eyes to the laughter's direction. There stood two boys that appeared to be of my age. One had thick lips and messy eyebrows along with a chubby body shape. The other bared a beanie with red hair. I had seen this guy causing all types of trouble around the neighborhood but my parent's taught me to keep my distance. I knew that someday, I would meet him.

"What exactly are you two laughing about?" I inquired. The thicker one grinned.

"I hope you're joking. Obviously that girl. She thinks she can actually sing!" he teased.

"She honestly has no talent whatsoever." the red head stated as he strolled over to her. "You're pathetic."

I could see the sudden hurt in Miu's eyes. I stood there with conflicting feelings. I didn't want her to see the real monster that I am. I couldn't stand the fact that I could possibly loose her but I also couldn't let these punks speak this way. There was nothing wrong with her singing and she certainly wasn't pathetic.

"Hey. Why don't you two head home and leave the girl alone?"I commanded.

"Hmph. What is she your girlfriend or something? You would pick an overly developed ten year old." the red head spoke as he looked to her still developing chest.

"Yeah get it straight girly. This freak only wants you for your body. You're nothing but a slut." the chunky guy guffawed.

"Don't say that! Shizzy isn't like that! He's more gracious then you'll ever be!" Miu shouted.

"You heard the girl. Now get to stepping." I had agreed.

The hefty one came out of nowhere and slapped her. She released a cry and took a step back holding her now red cheek. Her step was a clumsy one for she tripped on her dress ripping it and falling back. Tears flowed heavily from her eyes.

"M-my dress. It's ruined. I just got this today." she wailed.

That was my breaking point and all that mattered was the extermination of these boys. I couldn't allow them to get away with this! I roared with anger and the two looked to me.

"Ha! What's the matter? That dress was ugly anyway." the fat one taunted.

"You're dead!" I yelled as I picked up the nearest mailbox. The bullies screamed without taking their eyes off of me.

Everything was becoming a blur as I was about to squash the jerks to death. My grip suddenly tightened again as I heard Miu scream my name. My vision began to return to me as I saw the once tough guys cowering in fear under me.

"Shizuo you mustn't! You're my hero!"

I stared down at the cowards with a somewhat crazed look as Miu's words processed through my head. Typically, a hero is any living thing that saves lives. If I were to squish these boys, I would possibly kill them. I wasn't about to give the title of hero up so, I tossed the heavy,blue metal box behind me. Almost immediately, the bullies ran for their lives. I watched them until they were out of my sight then turned to face the inevitable. I expected her to have fled as well but there she was, dusting her self off. Her eyes were still puffy from her earlier tear shed and yet, she smiled.

"I was wrong about you Shizzy."

"I know. I'm no hero. I made you think I was when really...I'm only a monster." I shakily stated.

"You're right. You're no hero. You're not even monster. You're a super hero. You're my super hero!" Miu exclaimed with a bright grin. She stepped forward and hugged me and my bones finally broke. It was time for another hospital visit.

I always remembered this day because she didn't turn away from me. She didn't even see me as the monster that everyone did. She saw me for me. That is why Miu has always been quite special me. From this day forward, I had become extra protective of her and tried my best to stay as her super hero.


	11. Maroon Dress

When we had finished reminiscing about that day, Miu laughed wholeheartedly. She always thought it amusing that she broke my bones from simply hugging me. Tom himself seemed to find it funny. I didn't find it so. I finally remembered there was something I always wanted to ask her about that day. I took the initiative to ask now.

"I know it's a little late to be asking this but...that dress. The maroon one. You had recently purchased it. Was it for that family lunch you had attended that day?" I inquired.

"Hm? Oh no. Actually we purchased it after the lunch."

"Oh. So your family just wanted to do a little shopping."

"No. I did." Miu said through a yawn.

"I don't think I follow." I stated.

"I asked my mother if I could get a new dress because I knew."

"What exactly did you know?"

"I knew I was having dinner at your house later that day so, I wanted to wear something new for you. It was to celebrate your first time being a host." she explained halfway out of it.

I was a little surprised. She made her parents buy a new dress just because she knew she was having dinner with me. I don't want to be called rude but she's a little crazy. When I look back on it, that dinner really wasn't special. It was only different because my parents were not home. Sure when I was of that age I felt very grown about it but now, I see it was nothing. In the end, the only thing special about that day was how I realized that she (at the time) was the only one to stay by me after she discovered my unnatural powers.

"Hey Shizuo. Looks like your girl has fallen asleep." Tom spoke.

"Hush up. She's not my girl."

"Say what you want. Anyhow, I must go. It's late."

"Right. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Thanks for checking on her." I almost mumbled.

"Sounds like you're tired too. Seriously, get some rest." With that, Tom left.

I slowly moved and allowed Miu to truly lay down. I put what blanket I could on her then walked around and picked up her clothes trail. I placed them on a chair and went to lock the door. I put my hands in my pocket about to take out a cigarette but I stopped myself. I slowly retracted my hand and went back to my bedroom. I watched Miu softly snore as I thought about the bastards who attacked her in the alleyway. I swore vengeance under my breath then I sat on the floor against the bed and shut my eyes. I drifted away.


	12. Interview

The morning came rather fast and I was already up and about. I had left Shizuo's apartment and returned to mine. There I was to put fresh clothes on and finally be able to take a proper shower. I had to freshen up anyways for I had a job interview to be a bartender. The bar I choose was on the nicer side of town so I shouldn't have to worry too much about thugs. Shizuo didn't entirely want me to go through with the whole job idea but I can't live off my parents money forever. I told myself if the bar turned me away, I would work at a restaurant instead. Either way, I get to wear a sophisticated uniform.

I observed myself in the bathroom mirror as I buttoned up my dark gray oxford shirt. After the last button, I looked into the mirror with eerie silence. I began to feel that feeling again. The feeling of his hand violating me. I bit my lip as I felt disgust with myself. He had actually made me release a sound of pleasure. Although I had told myself countless of times it was a dream, I knew it wasn't. What happened was quite unfortunate but it was time for me to move on. It's over and done.

"You look marvelous Miu. You can achieve this job. Just smile." I rejoiced.

I put on a small bit of baby powder to add an innocent fragrance then I exited my apartment. I was to take a taxi today instead of a bus. I preferred a less abundance of people anyway. I strolled quietly down the street breathing in moderation. I was to keep my self in a tranquil state of mind. If I succeeded at this, then I could be confident at the interview. _I shouldn't be so nervous for it's not like I'm being interviewed for a career..._I thought to myself. I imagined me going to Shizuo's apartment already dressed in my uniform to surprise him. That would have been my way to announce my new job. I wondered if he would actually be happy or worry. Shizuo's emotions are like a wild roller coaster ride. One minute he's very chill with other feelings secretly building up then the next, he falls from his peak and tends to overreact. When I think of it, he's always sort of been this way. I must say though, along with everything else about him, I'm used to it.

"Are you needing a ride miss?" a voice spoke out. I looked to see it was a taxi cab. The driver was a woman with somewhat asymmetrical bangs. Her hair was dark like the majority of this city. She looked rather bored.

"Oh yes ma'am. Thank you." I responded as I ushered my way inside just like I would any other vehicle. My confidence was peaking.

"You look like you're in a good mood." the taxi woman stated.

"Why yes I am. I'm on my way to that bar near the library. An interview awaits me."

"Oh really? Good luck to you." she had said while she pulled away.


End file.
